señora del oeste
by GioLopez18
Summary: cuentan las historias de que el mas frio de los youkais se enamoro de una humana, la humana de los ojos comparables con el cielo. capitulo unico


Señora del Oeste

Capitulo único

Había despertado abruptamente cuando escucho el llanto de su cachorro, Seishimaru era tranquilo por las noches por lo cual era extraño que estuviese llorando, tratando de no despertar a su compañera se levante lentamente de la cama y colocándose una bata fue directamente a la habitación de su cachorro.

No había llegado a la mitad del pasillo, cuando levanto su aura y llamo inmediatamente a los guardias del palacio, acelero el paso y entro violentamente a la habitación de Seishimaru, escaneo el área pero quien sea que hubiese entrado ya no se encontraba en los alrededores.

Segundos más tardes el general de sus tropas y más de 10 hombres llegaron a la habitación del príncipe heredero del Oeste, Sesshomaru no necesito decir palabra alguna dado que sus guardias pudieron percibir el olor extraño que aun permanecía en la habitación.

"El palacio de la luna es la fortaleza mejor cuidada de todo Japón" dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos "es el hogar de este Sesshomaru y de su familia y alguien se ha creído con el derecho de entrar al palacio, a la habitación de mi cachorro y ninguno de ustedes bola de inútiles estaba aquí para vigilar y atrapar al intruso" para este punto ya eran Sesshomaru y su bestia quienes hablaban.

Los guardias estaban aterrados, su señor estaba molesto y era su culpa, cuando el general Tanaka fue a preguntar por las ordenes a seguir fue literalmente estampado contra la pared por la fuerza con la que la Lady del oeste había entrado en la habitación del heredero.

"¿Qué ocurrió Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde está mi bebe?" la voz de su señora sonaba tensa, al localizar a su hijo lo tomo de los brazos de su señor y lo cubrió de una delicada luz rosada buscando alguna herida, relajando un poco su rostro al notar que el pequeño estaba en perfectas condiciones.

La mirada calmada de su señora no duro mucho, cuando los guardias vieron los cristalinos ojos azules de Kagome enfocarse en ellos, lo único que podía percibirse era miedo, si bien su señor era de temer, su señora era como ver a la muerte misma cuando se quería.

"díganme que ya tienen amarrado y a punto de tortura al que se atrevió a entrar en el cuarto de mi hijo" dijo cortante.

"Mi… mi señora" dijo Tanaka nervioso "no sabemos quién fue el responsable pero ya mande a los mejores rastreadores a buscar la procedencia del olor"

Sesshomaru al notar que su mujer estaba a punto de explotar mando a sus guardias al demonio y estos como buenos inútiles que eran salieron corriendo, temiendo mas a la ira de la Lady del oeste que la de su mismísimo señor.

No hasta ese momento que Sesshomaru reparo en las fachas de su mujer, con una diminuta bata de seda y absolutamente nada debajo, sintió arder su sangre, los inútiles de sus guardias habían tenido una muy buena vista de su hermosa mujer y todo por culpa de algún cretino que se había metido en su palacio.

"mujer…" dijo en un gruñido Sesshomaru.

"Sessh…" dijo Kagome suavemente antes de gritar al sentirse levantada por Sesshomaru como un saco de papas.

"suéltame Sesshomaru, suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que… ahhh" Kagome no pudo continuar con su amenaza porque Sesshomaru le había azotado el trasero.

"silencio mujer imprudente, mira que salir así delante de los guardias" dijo mientras le daba dos azotes más y la tiraba en la cama mientras el cerraba de una patada la puerta.

"Sesshomaru por Kami no puedes estar hablando enserio… ah ah… Sessh" las replicas de la señora occidental habían sido silenciadas por un excitado y celoso demonio que se había metido entre las piernas de su mujer.

…

Dos horas después Sesshomaru se encontraba contemplando a su compañera mientras dormía, su Kagome. Hace ya dos años que estaban juntos, después de que ella derrotara a Naraku y regresara por tres años al futuro el había creído erróneamente que se había librado de la molesta humana que lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando tres años más tarde el dulce y enigmático olor de la chica había regresado a esta época.

Al darse cuenta que el fracasado y patético intento de Inuyasha de cortejarla no daba frutos el mismo decidió presentarse en la cabaña de la ahora no tan pequeña Miko y darle a conocer sus intenciones de cortejo, al principio la Miko pensó firmemente que era una broma, cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad de mi propuesta me dijo que le diera un tiempo para pensarlo, lo que ella no sabía es que según las costumbres y protocolos youkai ella con el solo hecho de pensarlo ya estaba autorizando el cortejo.

Los siguientes seis meses pasaron entre regalos, detalles, paseos y más de una pelea con Inuyasha quien debía admitir no estuvo nada feliz de que comenzara a cortejar a la mujer a la que el proclama suya a los cuatro vientos.

El destino finalmente había jugado a su favor y después de seis largos meses Kagome, mi dulce Kagome me había aceptado formalmente, tres meses después era presentada como mi compañera y proclamada señora occidental.

Inuyasha había tomado el lugar que le correspondía como príncipe del oeste y segundo al mando y vivía en palacio con nosotros, nuestras peleas nunca cesaron y la situación era cada día más tensa, las cosas solo empeoraron cuando Kagome quedo embarazada, Inuyasha hacía comentarios hirientes y tenía un desfile de concubinas entrando y saliendo de sus habitaciones, lo cual no solo producía asco y repulsión a Kagome si no que con el ruido no la dejaba descansar bien lo cual la mantuvo en cama buen parte de su embarazo.

Sesshomaru ya no sabía de qué otra forma torturar a Inuyasha sin matarlo, así que lo amenazo con obligarlo a dejar el palacio, lo cual logro que menguara su mala actitud hasta que todo se vino debajo de nuevo.

El día que Seishimaru nació, fue el momento de mayor alegría para todo el oeste y aun mas para la familia real, todos menos Inuyasha quien al ver que gracias a los poderes de Miko de Kagome había nacido youkai y no hibrido, simplemente exploto y despotrico y arremetió no solo contra Kagome y el cachorro, sino también contra Sesshomaru e Inu Kimi la antigua señora del oeste y madre del actual señor.

Después de que Inuyasha fuese desterrado del oeste, misteriosos ataques habían comenzado, primero atacando a los aleados del oeste, luego a las aldeas bajo su mando y ahora era la entrada a la fuerza de alguien a las habitaciones reales del palacio de la luna.

Sesshomaru no quería creer que el hibrido fuese un traidor, pero con lo que había ocurrido esta noche ya no tenía más dudas, el inútil de su medio hermano los había traicionado y con eso había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

….

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho esperando la información recolectada por sus guardias, cuando su general entro y le dijo que habían seguido el rastro hasta las tierras del sur supo sin lugar a dudas que Inuyasha estaba colaborando con Lord Ryu, el hijo del youkai que había causado la muerte de su padre.

Cuando Sesshomaru vio a Kagome sentada con su madre conversando supo que era el momento indicado para decirles lo que estaba pasando, el estaba seguro que vería rencor o lastima en los ojos de Kagome cuando se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo único que encontró fue decepción.

"es una verdadera lástima que todo el dolor que tu padre causo en esta familia fuese solamente para traer a este mundo a un vil traidor" dijo mi madre.

Sorprendentemente Kagome comprendió cuando le pedí que se fuera al palacio de los cielos con mi madre, el palacio de la luna era muy peligroso para el cachorro y para ella y el palacio de mi madre era uno de los pocos sitios de los que Inuyasha no tenía conocimiento, los mantendría a salvo aunque alejarla de su lado lo matara.

…

Todo estaba frio, ya nada tenía sentido, su amada compañera, la madre de su cachorro, su mujer había sido asesinada por el bastardo de Inuyasha, un mes después de enviarla con su madre, Ryu había logrado dar con la ubicación del palacio de los cielos y sabiendo que yo no podría llegar a tiempo ataco, su objetivo eran Seishimaru y Kagome.

Cuando finalmente llegue al palacio el ejército del sur ya se encontraba allí y ya habían logrado entrar al castillo, mi ejercito elimino en su totalidad al enemigo y yo fui directamente a donde el olor de Kagome se encontraba, al entrar en la habitación pude ver a mi madre herida huyendo con Seishimaru, y a Kagome con una enorme herida en el vientre, se estaba desangrando delante de mis ojos.

A su lado estaban parado Inuyasha y Ryu ambos con la sangre de mi compañera en sus garras, en un ataque de furia deje salir a mi bestia quien acabo con el par de escorias en unos minutos, cuando logre controlar a Yako fui directamente a donde Kagome estaba, podía sentir como la vida iba apagándose lentamente en ella, no tenia forma de revivirla ya que colmillo sagrado se había fragmentado en la batalla contra Naraku.

Estaba perdiéndola, el desespero y el dolor llenaban mi pecho, de mis ojos caían lágrimas por primera vez, ella con su mano quito las lágrimas y con su dulce voz me dijo que me amaba, que sentía mucho el dejarme solo, que cuidara de Seishimaru y me confesó algo que termino de destruirme.

"Sessh, lamento no haber cuidado bien al bebe" al principio no comprendí lo que me había dicho, no fue hasta que la olfatee que me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, íbamos a tener otro cachorro y no podía salvarlos a ninguno de los dos.

…

Después de la trágica muerte de su señora, el oeste nunca más fue lo mismo, Sesshomaru se sumió en el dolor, su bestia le pedía dejarse ir para seguir a su compañera, lo único que lo mantenía vivo eran su madre y Seishimaru.

Casi 10 años después de la muerte de Kagome, Inu Kimi fue proclamada nuevamente como señora del oeste, siendo nombrada como la regente de Seishimaru después de la muerte de Sesshomaru, su pobre cachorro no había aguantado más el dolor.

La regente del oeste caminaba por los pasillos del palacio junto a su nieto de 11 años, ambos llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los gobernantes del oeste, ella iba explicándole quienes eran uno por uno a Seishimaru hasta que llegaron a los retratos de Inu No Taisho y ella, justo al lado se encontraba el de Sesshomaru y a su lado estaba el de Kagome, vestida con los colores del oeste y la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía, justo debajo podía leerse lo siguiente:

 _Donde descansa la dulce mirada que se igualaba a los cielos, la alegría de estas tierras, la única y absoluta señora del oeste Kagome Taisho._

Años más tarde, justo al lado del cuadro de sus padres era colocado el retrato del nuevo señor de occidente, siendo la viva imagen de su padre con la única diferencia de que los ojos que te devolvían la mirada eran de un azul únicamente comparable con el cielo.


End file.
